Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Le titre dit tout. ;)


« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire »

Titre : POur le meilleur et pour le pire

Auteur : Julia R.

Catégorie: Drama/Romance

Personnages : Principalement Julia Ogden, William Murdoch.

Résumé :ONE-SHOT

Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

La jeune femme se trouvait penchée sur un dossier depuis de longues minutes déjà. Le travail ne manquait pas ces derniers temps et elle passait le plus clair de ses journées à l'asile, ne quittant que rarement les lieux.  
Une fois encore le soleil brillait dehors et ses rayons réchauffaient la ville de Toronto qui se réveillait doucement de ce long et interminable hiver. Ainsi, le mois d'avril s'avérait radieux.  
Se fut en jetant un regard dehors, qu'elle soupira profondément en souriant. Le printemps était la période de l'année qu'elle aimait le plus, et ce printemps là, elle allait l'aimer, elle le savait.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, si bien que lorsque la porte claqua derrière son dos, elle sursauta, faisant tomber son porte-plume sur son bureau, laissant une énorme tache sombre sur sa feuille.  
-Bonjour grande sœur! Chantonna cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien.  
Julia se retourna et lança un regard à la fois noir et pourtant chaleureux à celle qui se trouvait devant elle et qui lui souriait largement.  
-Ruby, murmura Julia en se levant, je croyais que tu n'arrivais que la semaine prochaine.  
-Tu plaisantes, je n'allais pas manquer tout ça.  
-Tout ça? Répéta Julia en levant un sourcil au plafond.  
-Bah oui, les fleurs, le dîner de présentation, les cartons d'invitation, la pièce montée, le photographe, la robe et…Oh mon Dieu, elle est subliiiiime.  
Ruby prit la main gauche de Julia et la tira violement vers elle pour y voir la bague qui se trouvait à son annulaire.  
-Tu l'as déjà vu, grommela Julia, c'est la même qu'il y a quatre ans.  
-Quatre ans déjà? Eh bien, il était temps qu'il te le demande.  
Elles échangèrent un regard et Julia soupira doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
-Je suis contente que tu sois là Ruby, mais je te préviens, nous ne voulons pas d'un grand mariage.  
-Il sera exceptionnel !  
Elles se séparèrent un peu et le Docteur Ogden secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement.  
-Oh Ruby tu ne changeras jamais, allons déjeuner.  
-Oui, je meurs de faim et j'ai des tas de choses à te raconter. Nous pourrions aller voir William aussi, j'ai hâte de lui présenter mes félicitations.  
-Il est sur une affaire importante ces derniers jours, n'allons pas le déranger.  
-Tu vas quand même le présenter à père, j'espère.  
-Eh bien…  
-J'organise tout ça, ce week-end. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Je suis tellement excitée et contente pour vous.  
Julia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa jeune sœur la prit par la main et la fit quitter le bureau rapidement, riant aux éclats.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà lorsque la jeune femme emprunta le plateau central pour se rendre au bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Elle salua brièvement les hommes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin et donna deux petits coups à la porte fermée.  
-Oui? Fit la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait de l'autre côté.  
Elle ouvrit ainsi la porte et entra en souriant. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il en fit autant et se leva en un bond de sa chaise pour arriver vers elle d'un pas rapide.  
-Julia, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?  
-Trois jours William, cela fait trois jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vu.  
-Ruby est là pour te tenir compagnie depuis avant-hier. Elle doit savoir occuper tes journées.  
Il vit la jeune femme lui lancer un regard noir et une seconde après il passa ses mains sur ses hanches pour venir l'attirer contre lui.  
-Tu me manques, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.  
-Voila qui est mieux Inspecteur, répondit Julia en riant doucement, toi aussi tu me manques.  
Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et se sépara légèrement d'elle pour croiser son regard.  
-Est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air épuisée, murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue.  
-Je le suis et ça n'est pas prêt de s'arranger je crois. Le travail ne manque pas ces derniers temps et avec Ruby dans les parages…  
William lui sourit tendrement et lui prit la main pour la guider vers un fauteuil où elle s'assit avant de reprendre la parole.  
-Elle m'a chargé de te donner ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant le dossier qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, tu as des photographies de fleurs, de costumes pour le marié et les témoins, plusieurs pièces montées et des adresses de photographes.  
-Et ceci dans le but de ? Grommela William en tournant les différentes feuilles assis contre son bureau face à elle.  
-De notre mariage William.  
-Je me doutais que cela concernait notre mariage, mais je ne vois pas ce que je dois faire avec tout ça? C'est à la fiancée de…  
-Par pitié William, coupa celle-ci, viens-moi en aide, choisis ce que tu veux, tire au sort si tu le souhaite mais aide-moi. Ruby est tellement emballée par ce mariage qu'elle est prête à inviter la moitié de la ville alors que nous…  
-…Que nous avons prévu tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste.  
-Toi tu te contenterai d'une chèvre comme témoin, continua Julia en soupirant, et je suis de ton avis.  
-Oui mais la chèvre risquerait de manger ton bouquet de fleurs, rétorqua William en riant.  
Julia resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de rire doucement également, fixant son regard vers ses mains liées sur ses genoux. William glissa la sienne entres elles et posa le dossier, venant se pencher vers la jeune femme, levant doucement son menton d'une autre main pour croiser son regard.  
-Julia, dit-il tendrement sur ses lèvres, nous avions décidé de faire un mariage simple, entourés de nos amis les plus proches et de ta famille. Les fleurs, les gâteaux, les costumes, tout ça ne compte pas pour moi, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi.  
-Que proposes-tu? De fuir alors qu'il en est encore temps?  
-Non, je propose de laisser toute cette organisation à Ruby. Laisse-la faire et ne te préoccupe de rien. Tu mérites d'avoir un sublime mariage et si ta sœur veut s'en charger, qu'elle le fasse. Je veux que tu sois heureuse.  
-Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'un mariage somptueux pour être heureuse.  
-Je sais, soupira William sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser, mais ce jour n'en sera que plus merveilleux.  
-Le temps me paraitra bien long pendant deux semaines encore, murmura Julia sans ouvrir les yeux, j'ai hâte de m'endormir dans tes bras.  
-Tu peux toujours venir passer me voir ici, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé que tu me rende visite au poste.  
-Ah oui? Lança la jeune femme avec un sourire taquin en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
Il ne lui répondit pas et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle pour venir embrasser délicatement ses lèvres une fois encore tout en caressant sa peau. Ils se sourirent à nouveau et une seconde après, renouvelèrent leur baiser avec plus d'insistance, veillant à venir goûter sensuellement la langue de l'autre.  
-Inspecteur nous…ooh pardon, lança George dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
Le couple se sépara aussitôt et il se tourna vers lui.  
-Bonsoir Agent Crabtree, lui dit Julia.  
-Bonsoir Docteur, je…je suis navré de vous interrompre mais…Monsieur, on a besoin de vous.  
-J'arrive George.  
-C'est urgent nous…  
-Laissez-moi une minute, reprit avec insistance William.  
George acquiesça simplement avant de s'éclipser faisant profondément soupirer l'Inspecteur. Julia le regarda alors avec attention et glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour la caresser tendrement.  
-Vas-y, dit-elle simplement, et fais attention à toi.  
-Je tacherai, murmura William avant de l'embrasser une fois encore pour enfin s'éloigner.  
-Oh William, j'allais oublier mon…mon père souhaite te voir pour un dîner, dimanche.  
-Oooh, soupira le jeune homme avec une grimace.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Julia en se levant pour venir passer ses bras autour de sa taille, tout se passera bien. Il veut juste s'assurer que tu es un homme digne d'épouser sa fille.  
William grimaça un peu plus, ce qui fit rire Julia. Elle approcha alors ses lèvres de son oreille et reprit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure au creux de celle-ci.  
-Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, même s'il n'approuve pas, nous pourrons toujours fuir et nous marier au milieu d'un troupeau de chèvres. Mais je deviendrai ton épouse William, je te le promets.  
Elle déposa un baiser dans sa nuque et s'éloigna de lui pour lui sourire tendrement. Il en fit autant et l'embrassa à son tour avant d'entendre la voix de Brakenreid de l'autre côté de la porte.  
-MURDOCH !  
Aussitôt, William quitta les bras de Julia, prenant son chapeau au passage et lui accordant un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Elle rit doucement et se saisit du dossier qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, puis, d'un pas léger, elle quitta le poste de police numéro quatre.

* * *

Le jeune homme ne cessait de regarder par la petite fenêtre du fiacre. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il n'avait plus été à ce point tendu. A chaque foulée que faisait le cheval, il sentait la nausée le gagner un peu plus. Il ferma alors les yeux, tentant de se calmer, de prendre une grande inspiration, mais rien n'y faisait, il était terrifié. Il sentit alors une main caresser sa cuisse et se saisir de ses doigts, les serrant avec force. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna le visage vers celle qui se trouvait assise à côté de lui et qui lui souriait tendrement.  
-Reste toi-même et tout se passera bien William.  
-Justement, moi-même, c'est-ce qui pose problème Julia. Je ne suis que moi, un Inspecteur de Police de la police de Toronto, je ne deviendrais jamais Inspecteur Chef, je ne viens pas d'une famille aisée. Mon père était un ivrogne, ma mère est décédée lorsque j'étais jeune, je…  
Julia le coupa en posant délicatement son index sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole avec tendresse.  
-Tu es l'homme que j'aime, William. Tu es intelligent, courageux, aimant, tendre, compréhensif, attentionné et tu es un parfait gentleman. Je sais que pour mon père tu aurais dû être le fils d'un banquier ou d'un riche homme d'affaires, qu'il aurait préféré que tu sois avocat, magistrat, Professeur ou Docteur. Mais tu es Inspecteur, William, tu fais régner l'ordre, tu sauve des vies, tu rends justice et quand bien même tu ne gagnes pas des milles et des cents, ça n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi et ça ne devrait pas en avoir mon père non plus. Je n'ai jamais été heureuse avec Darcy mais chaque seconde que je passe avec toi me comble de bonheur.  
-Il suffit donc que je montre à ton père à quel point je t'aime sans me soucier du reste?  
-Oui, acquiesça Julia doucement.  
William lui sourit et caressa tendrement les lèvres de la jeune femme avec son pouce.  
-Alors je ne crains rien, souffla-t-il contre sa peau, car je t'aime infiniment mon amour, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
-Mon amour? S'étonna Julia à la fin de se baiser.  
-Il faudra t'y habituer je crois.  
-Et je le ferai avec joie, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser à son tour.  
Lorsque le fiacre s'arrêta, le cœur de William manqua un battement. La seconde d'après, les doigts de Julia se resserrent avec plus de force autour des siens. Et lorsqu'il sonna à la porte d'entrée et que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une petite femme rondelette, toute sa peur s'envola, car même s'il craignait de se retrouver face à Monsieur Ogden ce soir là, il savait que rien, ni personne, pas même cet homme influant, ne lui enlèverait la femme qu'il aimait, celle qui allait devenir son épouse six jours plus tard.

* * *

Ainsi le dîner s'était passé dans un calme tout à fait relatif. William et avaient été placés en bout de table et Ruby et Julia, face à face, entre eux. Julia était restée silencieuse la plupart du temps, accordant de tendres regards à son fiancé et des autres à son père. Il lui arrivait de calmer les ardeurs de sa sœurs par de furtifs coups de pieds sous la table. William en avait été le témoin bien malgré lui car l'un, particulièrement violement, se terminant dans son tibia, manqua de le faire s'étouffer avec une pomme de terre.  
-Oh et père, vous devez savoir que William est un inventeur incroyable, s'était époumonée Ruby, il a toujours de merveilleuses idées. Dites-lui William tout ce que vous créez. Une fois il a même…  
-Ruby, coupa Julia avec exaspération, s'il te plait, William est tout à fait capable de parler tout seul, tu n'es pas sa…  
-Un inventeur? Coupa avec une voix sure et posée le père des deux jeunes femmes. Eh bien dites-moi Inspecteur, qu'inventez-vous? Je serai curieux de l'entendre, de votre bouche et non de celle de Ruby, qui apparemment est sur le point de vous louer un culte.  
A ce moment là tous les regards convergèrent sur le jeune homme en bout du table qui sentit son souffle lui manquer. Lui ne s'était pas plaint une seule seconde que Ruby parle à sa place, bien au contraire, car fort était de constater que malgré tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa vie, le pire de tous fut celui où il était interrogé par le père de sa fiancée. Il pouvait voir dans son regard bleu une petite étincelle de malice qu'il voyait dans ceux de Julia lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à exploser. Et il ne savait pas à quel moment Mr. Ogden en serait capable.  
-Je ne fais cela que pendant mon temps libre Monsieur, dit-il timidement, afin de m'aider à résoudre certaines enquêtes.  
-Sachez que vous n'aurez plus de temps libre une fois marié. Une épouse demande du temps, de l'énergie ainsi…qu'un certain train de vie. Pouvez-vous subvenir aux besoin de votre future épouse?  
-Je ferai de mon mieux à ce qu'elle ne manque jamais de rien.  
-Cela ne me garantie pourtant pas que ce sera le cas.  
-Père, soupira Julia, j'ai bien assez pour…  
-C'est à l'homme de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille Julia, combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter? Vous avez vécu seule assez longtemps et bien que je dois admettre que Darcy vous a laissé une petite fortune venant s'ajouter à celle de votre mère, il est hors de question que vous entreteniez votre époux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?  
Julia leva les yeux au plafond, sans ajouter un mot alors qu'une fois encore le regard de Mr. Ogden sonda celui de William. Puis, après un bref raclement de gorge et une autre bouchée, il reprit la parole.  
-Voulez-vous des enfants William? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.  
Celui-ci leva les yeux vers sa fiancée qui refusait pourtant de croiser son regard. Il prit alors tendrement sa main qui reposait sur la table et y enlaça ses doigts.  
-Je souhaite fonder une famille avec votre fille, dit-il doucement en croisant le regard de Julia, j'ignore si nous aurons des enfants un jour mais si Dieu m'accorde ce droit, je n'imagine pas une seule seconde qu'ils aient pour mère une autre femme que Julia. Je ne lui demanderai cependant pas de rester chez nous à les élever, elle pourra travailler si elle le souhaite, car c'est un Docteur merveilleux.  
-Dieu. Hum, de quelle religion êtes-vous?  
-Catholique.  
-Pratiquant?  
-Je vais à la messe tous les dimanches si mon travail me le permet. Et si Julia souhaite m'y accompagner, elle le peut, si elle ne le souhaite pas, je ne l'oblige en rien. Elle est bien assez intelligente pour faire ses propres choix.  
-Intelligente, hum, oui, elle l'est je crois…Mais bornée aussi.  
-J'ai pu le remarquer à plusieurs reprises en effet, répondit William en riant doucement alors que la jeune femme lui lançait un regard noir.  
Le silence retomba alors aussitôt et quelques secondes plus tard, Mr. Ogden soupira.  
-Julia, Ruby, laissez-nous seuls, j'ai besoin de parler à mon futur gendre en privé.  
Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, Julia lança un immense sourire à William qui lui répondit aussitôt, avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière elle. Ce fut au tour de Mr Ogden de se lever et William en fit autant.  
-Venez avec moi, murmura le maître de maison avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre un petit bureau adjacent.  
Il se servit du whiskey, tendant un verre à William qui le prit par simple politesse. Puis, après quelques secondes passées dans le silence absolu, la conversation s'orienta une fois encore vers la jeune femme, pendant de longues et interminables minutes, mais des minutes que William trouva beaucoup moins tendues que celles passées dans la salle à manger un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.  
-Vous ne buvez pas votre verre? Demanda après quelques temps passé en silence.  
-Je ne bois pas Monsieur, répondit William.  
-Votre religion vous l'empêche?  
-Mon père était…est, alcoolique et je l'ai vu bien trop souvent soul dans mon enfance. Je ne souhaite pas devenir un homme comme lui.  
-Ainsi vous avez banni tout alcool de votre vie, c'est plutôt radical.  
-Il m'arrive de boire un verre de vin parfois, pour de grandes occasions.  
-Et ce soir n'en est pas une pour vous?  
William ne répondit pas tout de suite et se racla brièvement la gorge pour reprendre la parole lorsque deux coups furent donnés à la porte.  
-Oui?  
-Monsieur, lança la vieille femme rondelette qui avait ouvert la porte plus tôt dans la soirée, je suis navrée de vous déranger, mais j'ai au téléphone un jeune homme qui demande à parler à l'Inspecteur. Il dit que c'est urgent.  
William leva alors les yeux vers Mr. Ogden et celui-ci acquiesça.  
-Cela doit être le poste de police Monsieur, je devrai répondre.  
-Allez-y.  
William se leva alors d'un bond et posa le verre sur le bureau avant de quitter la pièce rapidement et de suivre la femme jusqu'au téléphone dans le couloir. Après un dernier regard, il prit l'appel.  
-Inspecteur Murdoch.  
-Monsieur, c'est George, nous avons du nouveau sur le braquage de la bijouterie et vous m'avez dit de vous appeler à ce numéro si c'était le cas.  
-J'arrive George.  
-Bien Monsieur.  
Puis, il raccrocha. Il ne pu faire que quelques pas avant de se trouver devant Julia qui avançait doucement vers lui.  
-Je dois aller au poste de police, dit-il simplement.  
-Je comprends, répondit Julia en passant ses bras autour de son cou, ne prends pas de risques s'il te plait.  
-Comme toujours, répondit William en la prenant dans ses bras, je vais m'excuser auprès de ton père et je me mets en route.  
-Oui, ne les fais pas attendre.  
Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus et l'embrassa tendrement pendant quelques instants.  
-J'ai passé une excellente soirée Julia.  
-Moi aussi William.  
-Je t'appellerai dès demain et nous pourrons aller déjeuner ensembles.  
-C'est une bonne idée Inspecteur.  
Il lui sourit à nouveau et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Bonne nuit Docteur.  
-Bonne nuit.  
Il déposa alors un baiser sur sa main et s'éloigna d'elle sans quitter son regard, puis, lorsqu'il voulut entrer à nouveau dans le bureau, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Mr. Ogden qui avait assisté à la tendre scène en silence.  
-Hum, Monsieur Ogden, je suis navré je…je vais me retirer, je suis demandé au poste pour une affaire à laquelle je ne peux me soustraire.  
-Je comprends, votre devoir passe avant tout.  
-Mon devoir est très important à mes yeux, je l'admets, mais il ne passe pas avant tout, plus depuis que j'ai failli perdre ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Julia restera toujours ma priorité vous pouvez en être certain.  
-Bien…bien William, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerai à ce mariage. Je suis persuadé que quoiqu'il arrive, de toute façon ma fille trouvera toujours un moyen de vous épouser. Son entêtement arrive toujours à bout de tout.  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel William répondit simplement par un sourire avant de jeter un œil à Julia qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Mr. Ogden lui tendit la main qu'il serra aussitôt.  
-Bonne chance William, vous en aurez besoin. Mais je sais que vous serez heureux tout les deux. Je ne vous demande que de continuer de l'aimer comme vous le faites.  
-Merci, je le ferai soyez-en certain Monsieur.  
-Richard, si vous devenez mon gendre, autant que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom après tout.  
Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna d'un pas lent, posant quelques secondes sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.  
-Cet homme est fait pour toi ma chérie, veille sur lui et laisse-le veiller sur toi.  
Julia acquiesça et il s'éloigna, simplement, sans ajouter un mot. Le couple, à présent seul, échangea un regard et un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils avaient enfin le droit de s'aimer et rien ne les rendait plus heureux que cette réalité.

* * *

Ainsi le grand jour arriva enfin, celui où Julia Ogden devint l'épouse de William Murdoch. Le soleil brillait sur la ville et le bonheur se trouvait dans le cœur de toutes et tous. Ruby avait veillé à ce que tout se passe bien, et ce, dans les moindres détails. Tout avait été réglé comme du papier à musique, jusqu'au moment où le couple échangea leur alliance, jusqu'au moment où William attira tendrement Julia contre lui pour l'embrasser, jusqu'au moment où un jeune homme du poste de police numéro trois entra en trombe dans l'église.  
-Une prise d'otages au Eaton, on a besoin de vous, le type est un vrai malade.  
A cet instant, les policiers présents se levèrent en un bond, prêts à quitter l'église en courant. Alors, Julia caressa tendrement la joue de William et lui sourit.  
-Tu es demandé Inspecteur. Fais attention tu as une épouse qui t'attends à la maison à présent.  
Il s'éloigna d'elle une seule seconde, croisant le regard de son supérieur qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter les lieux lui aussi. William ne bougea pas, souriant encore plus largement en regardant Julia à nouveau. Sa main se glissa dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer plus près de lui, la faisant basculer doucement sur le côté.  
-William, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces et sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres.  
-Ils se passeront de moi cette fois, après tout, c'est mon mariage. Il est hors de question que je laisse la femme de ma vie m'attendre pour courir après un bandit. Tu es ma priorité Julia.  
Elle lui sourit simplement et l'instant d'après il l'embrassa avec fougue et passion sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes.  
-Et si nous allions fêter ce mariage Madame Murdoch ? Lança William à bout de souffle.  
-Avec plaisir Monsieur Murdoch, répondit la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser à son tour.  
Ils se redressèrent doucement et se tournèrent vers les invités encore présents, se tenant étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore seuls sur la piste de dance quelques heures plus tard, enlacés, que leurs chastes caresses et leurs tendres baisers devinrent plus pressants et passionnés.  
-Et si nous allions à l'hôtel, mon amour? Murmura le jeune homme au creux de l'oreille de Julia.  
-Je n'ai pas sommeil, répondit celle-ci en déposant un baiser dans son cou.  
-Je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir, tu le sais, mais je ne pourrai plus attendre une heure de plus. J'ai besoin de sentir ton corps nu contre le mien, de goûter ta peau, de glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux défaits.  
-Je te trouve bien entreprenant, dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.  
-Je peux l'être encore bien plus, souffla William avant de glisser sa main vers l'intimité de celle qui était à présent son épouse.  
Elle étouffa alors un soupir de plaisir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
-Allons-y William, cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment.  
-Tu n'imagine pas le nombre de fois dont j'ai rêvé cet instant…celui où je te ferai l'amour, pour la première fois.  
-Et ce soir je suis à toi, comme pour le reste de notre vie, pour le meilleur et pour le…  
-Rien que le meilleur, coupa William avant de l'embrasser, nous avons déjà passé par le pire. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'y aura que le meilleur mon amour.  
Ils échangèrent encore un regard et un sourire et très doucement, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, William glissa sa main dans celle de son épouse et l'attira vers la sortie de la salle, sans même jeter un regard ni à gauche, ni à droite. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment en riant, ils montèrent dans un fiacre qui fut le témoin des premiers soupirs de plaisir s'échappant de leur gorge et des mots d'amour qu'ils se murmuraient au creux de l'oreille. Une fois à l'hôtel, il leur fallut une force surhumaine pour ne pas s'embrasser et se caresser. Sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, William prit Julia dans ses bras, passant le seuil sans qu'ils ne se quittent du regard. La porte se ferma violement derrière eux et la seconde d'après leur danse commença, pendant de longues et interminables minutes, jusqu'au matin où ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés mais heureux.  
-Je t'aime, murmura William dans les cheveux défaits de Julia dont le soleil leur donnait des éclats dorés, je t'ai toujours aimé.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime William, répondit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux alors que les doigts du jeune homme caressait une fois encore sa peau, et je t'aimerai toujours.  
-Toujours, répéta le jeune homme avant de laisser ses lèvres goûter son corps à nouveau la faisant rire aux éclats, prête pour une autre danse Madame Murdoch?  
-Prête, Monsieur Murdoch, répondit Julia avant de fermer les yeux pour sentir son époux la surplomber et lui prouver une fois encore à quel point il était fou d'elle.

FIN


End file.
